


Five times Spock hears a new country song and one time he sings.

by Cadetwyrm



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Is that still a writing meme?, M/M, Song Lyrics, five times and one time, gratuitous use of country music lyrics, song fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadetwyrm/pseuds/Cadetwyrm
Summary: Both Kirk and McCoy are good ol' country boys and share their love of country music with their dear Vulcan.Written for a Star Trek Discord server I'm on because the people there are amazing and enabled my silly headcanon.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Five times Spock hears a new country song and one time he sings.

I.

Spock was walking down the halls past the rec room when he heard the familiar sound of Uhura's singing. However it was not a song he recognized. So he wondered into the room to hear clearer and found much of the usual bridge crew there watching her as well as most of the free crew.

Scotty raised his glass of what was surely scotch to Spock in greeting. He nodded back and turn to the center of attention.

_Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you  
Jolene_

She spotted the new occupant of the room and wondered over, hips swaying as her voice filled the space. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him into the area where a few tables had been moved to make space. He let himself be guided, and raised a brow at her, curious to see where this would go. He heard a few whoops from the crowd, and he recognized one of them as the captain.

_He talks about you in his sleep  
And there's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name  
Jolene  
And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me  
Jolene_

Uhura leaned close, and Spock let her, not moving as her breath brushed his cheek. With a sharp turn she walked a few paces away before turning to the crowd, outstretching her hand towards them. Though she was not pointing at anyone, the vulcan followed her eyes and met the gaze of one Jim Kirk. He gave a knowing smile and leaned over to whisper to McCoy who shared his table. The doctor laughed at whatever he said.

_You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene  
I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

__

__

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene_

As the song came to an end the crowd cheered, and Uhura turned to him, still smiling. “Thank you for your company Mr. Spock. I'm taking requests.” She offered. 

“A tempting offer lieutenant. However I shall leave the next piece up to you.” He bowed his head slightly and walked through the tables to join his captain and the CMO. A few of the crew members shouted suggestion and as he sat next to Jim she started up an Andorian love song. “Fascinating. I am not familiar with that style of earth song.”

“It's called country music.” The doctor drawled, chin balanced on his palm as he watched the singer. He looked quite content.

Jim nodded, sipping his drink, coffee from the smell. “Quite popular back home. That was a song from the 20th century. Jolene by Dolly Parton.”

Spock nodded, storing the information for later.

II.

The Captain and Doctor introduced Spock to an old earth instrument known as the fiddle. They seem quite pleased with the idea of him playing it and even supplied him with sheet music to practice. So he took up the instrument for his friends' sake and it took him a little over a month of practice to master the music provided. Letting the humans know this they arranged a time for them to meet together and Jim offered to sing.

They met in a mostly empty rec room, and Spock stood straight, placing the fiddle under his chin, drawing the bow across the strings in the first few notes. He had to admit that Jim had a pleasing voice as he began to sing.

_The devil went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal  
When he came across this young man  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump  
And said, "boy, let me tell you what"  
"I guess you didn't know it  
But I'm a fiddle player too  
And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you  
Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
Against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you."_

Spock stopped playing and lowered the instrument, eyebrows creasing as he looked to Jim. The few crew were chuckling and McCoy had his hand over his mouth, attempting to muffle his laughter. “Is this, what humans refer to, as a 'prank'?” He asked and the Doctor was buckled over.

Jim flushed slightly, looking sheepish. “Well, yeah kind of. We got the idea after we told you about country music.” He shrugged. “And we do actually enjoy listening to you playing music.”

McCoy seemed to regain his composure and stood, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. “You gotta admit it was pretty clever.”

“Finish the song!” Riley called from the back of the room and the three exchanged looks. Spock sighed and raised the fiddle back in place.

What he did to amuse his humans.

III.

Spock enter the CMO's office, PADD in hand with a report for him, but stopped just inside the door and raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him. The doctor was laying on the desk, face down, one hand wrapped around a shot glass, the other around a half empty bottle of tequila. He titled his head as he heard muttering from the clearly drunk man.

“Doctor?” The vulcan most certainly didn't almost jump as McCoy's head shot up and he began belting out.

_Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips in  
Front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm  
Said, "If you do what I tell you to, there  
Won't be any harm"_

Spock turned and pressed the Comm by the door. “Captain.”

_And Johnny said_

“Yes, Mr. Spock?” Came the curt reply.

_Take my money, take my wallet  
Take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister, give it a whirl  
But, please, don't take the girl_

“It appears that the Doctor is heavily inebriated and singing...” Spock glanced back at McCoy. “A country song.”

“Shit. What's he drinking?”

_Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's gonna be a little one and she  
Says, "It's time to go"  
Doctor says, "The baby's fine  
But you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fadin' fast" and  
Johnny hit his knees_

“Tequila.”

“I'll be right there.”

_And then he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please, don't take the girl_

The doctor lowered his voice, laying his cheek against the desk, and he didn't fight as Spock walked over and extracted the glass and bottle from his hands, putting them back in their place. Jim came running in, shirtless and panting, just as McCoy was fading out with “Johnny's daddy took him fishin' when he was eight years old...”

The captain took a few deep breaths and walked over to his friend. “He gets like this when he drinks tequila and thinks about his ex.” He explained, putting a hand on his friend's back.

“Jim...” Came a choked voice. “I'm just the worst...” His voice was thick with his accent.

“Hush, Bones. You're a great man.” Jim assured, rubbing his back. “You're one of the greatest men I know.” His voice soft as he leaned over and gave a soft kiss to his temple.

Spock stepped towards the two “Indeed Doctor. While you can be insufferable at times, I would rather have you here on this ship with us than any other.”

McCoy gave a chuckle, wavering as he sat up and leaned back. “I must be reeeeal skunk-drunk if Spock is talkin' sweet to me.”

Jim slapped his back gently. “Well you are pretty piffed.” 

Without asking, Spock reached out to touch the doctor's psi points, freezing as he leaned into the touch. “Groping me now, darlin'?” McCoy asked, lopsided smile coming to his face.

“Merely attempting to ease your mind into a peaceful sleep so you may rest.” The vulcan explained. “If I may, Leonard?”

The smile widened. “You never call me Leonard.”

“You never call me Darling.”

Jim was holding back laughter behind a smile. “Yeah, go ahead.” McCoy said, and with a quick meld he soon relaxed into the chair, mouth falling open as his eyes shut. The captain pulled him up, slinging an arm over his shoulder, and Spock joined him on his other side to help Jim carry the man out of the room.

IV.

Spock woke to the gentle sound of a voice singing, but didn't open his eyes. His internal clock told him he had three more hours of sleep before he would meet the minimum requirements. But, perhaps worry that the singing would stop should he show signs of wakefulness so he kept still and let Jim's voice wash over him.

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch him sleeping  
he's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would he ever doubt  
The way I feel about him in my heart_

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will he know how much I loved him  
Did I try in every way to show him every day  
That he's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And he must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave him in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

He felt those calloused fingers brush against his hair, feeling adoration though the touch. The door opened, announcing the entrance of their other partner but the soft tune did not end.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much he means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell him how I feel_

_'Cause if tomorrow never comes  
Will he know how much I loved him  
Did I try in every way to show him every day  
That he's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And he must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave him in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes _

The bed dipped on Spock's other side, and the doctor joined them, arms draping across the vulcan's chest. “He knows how much we love him.” Leonard's voice was soft, and even to Spock's sensitive ears he had to strain to hear it.

“I know.” Jim settled back down next to him, pressing close. 

Spock waited for his lovers to fall asleep, their passion for him flowing through him, before drifting off.

V.

Jim was sat in the captain's chair as they headed for earth, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the arm while humming a pleasant tune. Spock was about to enquirer about the song when he began to sing.

_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads_

_All my memories gather round her, miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky, misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye_

The Vulcan turned to the man, eyebrow raised. “Captain, you are from Iowa, not West Virginia.” He stated and his mate laughed.

“No, I'm not, but the song seemed appropriate. And its a fun tune.” He sat up some, brown eyes sparkling as he looked to his first officer. “Hope you don't mind.”

“No Captain.” Spock said, and there seemed to be a unanimous agreement from the present crew. Uhura turned in her chair to face the room and took it upon herself to sing the next verses.

_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads_

_I hear her voice in the morning hour, she calls me, the radio reminds me of my home far away  
And driving down the road I get a feeling that I should have been home yesterday, yesterday_

Spock felt his lips twitch up, watching the smile on Jim's face grow. The singing seemed good for crew morale so he posed no objections as the rest of the bridge crew joined in. Though none of them sang quite as well as Uhura or even the captain.

_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads_

_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads_

_Take me home, down country roads  
Take me home, down country roads_

VI.

“Hey Spock-” Jim walked into his first officer's quarter, ready for their nightly chess match, but stopped at the sound of music in the room. It wasn't unusual for the Vulcan to listen to music but it was usually instrumental tracks, and he never sang along.

_I got the horses in the back  
Horse tack is attached  
Hat is matte black  
Got the boots that's black to match  
Ridin' on a horse, ha  
You can whip your Porsche  
I been in the valley  
You ain't been up off that porch, now_

“Spock is that... Old town road?” He grinned, letting the amusement show in his voice. “And you're singing along?”

Spock paused the song on his computer and turned to face the human. “Yourself and Leonard seemed particularly fond of 20th and 21st century country music so I researched the subject and found the sound of most songs... pleasing.” He explained. “And singing has been shown to lower stress as well as improving productivity.”

Jim snorted and walked to his lover, kissing him first the vulcan way before leaning to catch his lips. “Well don't stop on my account. We can play after the song.” Spock nodded and waited for the human to sit before he started the song again.

Jim was utterly lost himself in laughter as soon as Spock, straight face as ever, sang the word 'Boobies'.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't make sense to include all the lyrics as some people were caught in the middle of singing. There is a spotify playlist with these songs and more called 'Good Ol' 23rd century boys' so check that out. Also, yes, McCoy drinking tequila while thinking about his ex is a reference to the song 'straight tequila night'


End file.
